1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to polarizers, and in particular to high efficiency micro-polarizing filters which are known as "Faris" polarizing wavelength separators.
2. Description of Prior Art
Color liquid crystal displays for projection and direct viewing rely on polarizers and filters for their operation. In the field of 3-D movies and 3-D computer displays which employ polarization, coding of the stereo image pair use large sheet polarizers. The field also relates the fabrication of micro-polarizer arrays for shutters, light valves, and other 3-D stereo displays.
At present, most laptop computers use monochrome liquid crystal displays, LCD, and recently 14" color LCD's have been announced. It is projected that in the late 90's, color LCD's will capture more than 50% share of the display market, and CRT-based displays will lose their dominance. Projection color LCDs are used for large viewing audience, in education and entertainment, with screens larger than 100" diagonal.